Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems for displaying fence panels of different dimensions as well as methods of making and using such systems.
Description of the Related Art
Fences can be made from a variety of materials and in a variety of styles, and can be sold in panels, which can simplify the shipping and installation of a fence. Thus, retailers can display multiple fence panels for their customers' consideration prior to purchase. Due in part to their size, however, displaying multiple fence panels can be floor-space intensive. There is much room for improvement in systems and methods of displaying fence panels for consideration by consumers.